


Vibrator Mishaps

by HPswl_cumbercookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daycare, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie
Summary: Based off of my tweet - I work at a day care. Today we found this (see photo) in a 3 year old child's diaper bag. I think someone needs to be more careful what they put in the diaper bag (see photo here for what it was https://photos.app.goo.gl/UQhM6AXQt6DPBTsB7)John picks Rosie up from daycare to find that something got left in her diaper bag. OOPS!





	Vibrator Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally wrote the thing!!! Here it is you guys, I hope you like it! Also, a disclaimer, this is not at all what happened when this was found at my work. I simply took the situation and made it silly for the sake of frightfully embarrassed Johnlock. I'm sorry for any concerns.

I’ve been taking care of Rosie Watson-Holmes since she was an infant. It’s been 3 long years with the Watsons, and later the Watson-Holmes. I’ve seen the family through both good and bad times, the death of Rosie’s mother, the near death of their close family friend, Sherlock Holmes, the eventual rekindling of their friendship, and then, most recently, their marriage and Sherlock’s adoption of little Rosie. It’s been quite a ride for them, but still Rosie is one of the sweetest little girls that I have ever met. 

 

Oftentimes Sherlock would drop her off in the mornings since John had to work so early, but occasionally I’d get to say hi to John as he dropped his daughter off for the day. This was one of those days. He came in practically glowing, his skin fantastically tanned from his and Sherlock’s week long vacation in Spain as a second honeymoon, his smile taking over his whole face as he met me at the door to the children’s area. “Hello Dr. Watson-Holmes! You look happy.” I greeted him and then looked down to meet Rosie’s wide eyed gaze. “And hello Ms. Rosie! You look lovely in your new dress. A gift from Spain from your Daddy and Papa?”

 

Rosie’s smile grew infinitely wider, “Yes, Mrs. Caroline! Daddy said they got it in . . .” She paused, a thoughtful look on her face, mouth screwed up as she tried to sound out the word, “Barsth-e-loon-a.”

 

“Very good, Rosie, you were so close. Barcelona. Your Papa picked that one out special for you,” John looked back up to me, “We had a lovely time, Spain is beautiful this time of year. How was your week without our little angel?” He smiled a cheeky smile and lightly pinched his daughter’s cheek.

 

“We were dreadfully lonely without you Rosie, your friends missed you. Are you ready to go play with everyone?”

 

“Yes Yes Yes!” She shouted, jumping up and down causing her curls to bounce adorably. I opened the gate to let her through and then shut it behind her to meet John’s fond gaze.

 

“She is such a doll, and you’re so good with her. Thank you for that. Anyways, here’s her diaper bag. Hopefully she won’t be needing it much longer, we’ve almost got her completely potty trained.”

 

“That’s awesome Dr. Watson. I wish you the best of luck. And also it really is my pleasure to watch her. I have so enjoyed watching her grow up. I’ll see you this afternoon!”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he called back, and with that he was out the door. A little while later I got all the diapers together so I could change all the diapers that needed changing. I was looking in Rosie’s bag when I felt something that certainly wasn’t a diaper or a package of wipes. I grabbed the box and pulled it out, only to quickly toss it back in the bag with a startled gasp that immediately caught the attention of Jamie.

“Caroline? Everything okay out there?” She called as she poked her head over the half door into the cubby area.

 

“You will not believe what I just found in Rosie’s diaper bag.” I said conspiratorially.

 

“What did you find?” She asked suspiciously.

 

“An anal vibrator.” I said lowly.

 

“You did not!” She responded, eyes wide and jaw to the floor with incredulity. 

 

“I did!” I picked up the box to read off the front, giggling madly, “Anal Fantasy Collection silicone ribbed p-spot vibe, by pipedream.” She continued to look at me like I was mad so I said, “Here, trade places with me and come look.” We quickly switched places so I could watch the kids and I saw her eyes go impossibly wider as the picked up the box.

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“What do we do with it?”

 

“Just leave it in there and grab the diapers. I’ll have a talk with Dr. Watson-Holmes when he comes back to pick her up this afternoon.” She quickly shoved the box far into the depths of the bag and returned with diapers. 

 

“That is far more information than I EVER needed to know about the Watson-Holmes’ sex life.”

 

“Your telling me! I’ve known them since before they got married. Geez, I’ve known them since before Rosie’s mother died! You think I needed that any less than you did?!”

 

“Oh my gosh, you’re right. Well, that was quite the adventure, now let’s get these guys changed and do lunch. And good luck talking to Dr. Watson-Holmes this afternoon.”

 

“Thank you dear.” And on we went with our day. Occasionally I would remember our discovery and break out into random giggles, but beyond that the day went as usual. When John came to pick Rosie up at around 5 I had to put on my serious face as I led Rosie to the door and passed her out to her Daddy. 

 

“So, umm, Dr. Watson-Holmes. When I went to change Rosie’s diaper this morning I found a rather,  _ inappropriate _ item in her diaper bag. I’m sure it was put in there by accident, but just to ensure the comfort of our employees and our other students and parents, I ask that you make sure to check the bag more carefully before you drop Rosie off.” He looked at me confused, Rosie gave me a curious look as John grabbed the bag and began to rummage through it. I saw his eyes widen and his face flush as he saw the box. He turned to me with the most mortified expression on his face, his whole face and neck turned a deep scarlet.

 

“Oh my goodness Caroline that was a complete accident! I am so so sorry. It must have gotten mixed up in all the bags from when we got back late last night. I didn’t even see it when I prepped the bag this morning. I am so so sorry. Yes, I’ll definitely make sure to be more careful in the future and I’ll let Sherlock know to start checking the bag as well. Please accept my most sincere apologies.”

 

“It’s alright Dr. Watson-Holmes, I just wanted to make sure that you were aware so that we could stop it happening again. No worries at all. Have a lovely evening, and send Mr. Watson-Holmes my best regards.” I responded with a smile.

 

“I will Caroline. Thank you so much, and again I am so sorry about you having to find that in her bag.” He gave me a weak smile and then turned to Rosie. “Wave goodbye to Mrs. Caroline for me and then we’ll go. Papa has a special dinner planned for us.”

 

Rosie squealed in delight and gave me an excited wave before turning, grabbing a tight hold of John’s hand, and practically dragging the poor man out the door in her enthusiasm. I waved back and watched as they turned the corner at the end of the street.

 

*****

When John and Rosie got home Sherlock was waiting for them at the top of the stairs with a serene smile on his face. He bent down to give Rosie a quick kiss on the cheek, then rose up to give John a sweet kiss on the lips. “How was work today John?” He asked as he led them into the kitchen. 

 

“It was good. A bit slow but I’m not complaining.The real adventure was when I picked up Rosie from daycare.”

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

“When I went in to pick up Rosie, Mrs. Caroline stopped me for a moment and asked me, very politely, to make sure we started to check Rosie’s diaper bag more carefully before we brought her in everyday.”

 

“Why did she do that?”

 

“Well, I looked in the bag and, somehow, our new, ummm,  _ toy _ , somehow made it into her bag and Mrs. Caroline happened across it when she went to get Rosie’s diaper to change her.” Sherlock’s eyes went wide and he froze.

 

“Oh John!” Sherlock giggled through the shock. “That’s quite unfortunate. We’ll have to make sure we take that out of there so it doesn’t happen again. Maybe even take it out of the box and put it  _ where it goes _ just to be safe.” He purred, eyes hooding slightly at the heated thoughts running through his head. John moved closer to him, slowly creeping up on him until they were chest to chest before meeting their lips in a heated kiss.

 

“I do believe we will Sherlock. We’ll make sure it goes in just the right place after Rosie goes to bed.” He whispered in Sherlock’s ear. “Now finish up so we can sit down for dinner, or I won’t be able to sit down. Sherlock smiled mischievously before turning back to the hob to finish the pasta. Later that evening, long after Rosie had fallen fast asleep in her bed, Sherlock and John put the toy to fantastic use, and for weeks afterwards John blushed spectacularly every time he dropped Rosie off or picked her up, or when they were in bed. Never again did they have another incident, fortunately for John, and the toy became one of Sherlock’s personal favorites.

 


End file.
